Which Love is mine
by xXQtbookwormXx
Summary: Bella Swan living with her single mother in california has a HUGE crush on the high school cutie Emmet. Join her on this love rollercoaster when she decides if she wants Emmet- the nice guy, Jacob- The popular new hottie, Edward- The player, Jasper- Alices on and off cuitie. Uhm the summarys kinda crappy but I think the storys good. PLEASE REVEIW IT I MIGHT NOT WRITE MORE WITH 0
1. Chapter 1 A beachy weekend

Title Here…

Bella POV 1-

I quickly run from the now wet bathroom into my room. I shut my door tightly and quickly then glance up at the clock, 3:04, I only have 26 minutes till he gets here. I toss my towels onto my bed and slip into my bathrobe instead. Hairbrush in hand I start to blow-dry my hair sitting in front of my vanity. I finish and look at the clock again, 3:10, I'm making good time! I open up my large closet and look for some underwear. K-mart underwear, _gross_, normal panties, _uh not for this occasion_, loose panties, _I think these need to be tossed_, lacey panties,_ sexy but not too sexy which makes this purrfect_. I slip them on and put on the matching bra then rummage though my hangers for a cute top. I decide on a loose, light, low-cut, blouse and my favorite skinny jeans. Putting it on I look in the mirror, my blouse perfectly complements my body without making me look fat, while the skinny jeans hug me in all the right places. My long brown hair spilling across my shoulders, I put on a little mascara and lip-gloss, don't want to look over done, then I jog down the stairs. 3:27. I take the few minutes I have left to make some snacks, chez mix, fruit plate, soda, and water. 3:32, the door bell rings.

Emmet POV 1-

Bella opens the door and invites me inside. "Hi Bella," I say as I walk into her home. "Hey Emmet make yourself at home take a seat anywhere in the living room," She replied pointing me to the archway that led into a comfy room with a couch, two chairs, and a TV in it. I walk into the room and sit down on the cream colored couch taking out my algebra textbook. "Hey sorry to keep you waiting Emmet, I was on the phone with my mom. She won't be here for another hour, I hope you don't mind." Bella says as she walks into the room with fruit, soda, water, and what I think is chex mix in her hands. "I brought snacks," she gives me a sideways glance as she sits down next to me. "Thanks!" I tell her reaching for some watermelon, "And I don't mind it's not big deal."

"Shall we get to studying then?" Bella says a small grin spreading across her face. "Of course." She looks confused as she rummages through her bag.

"Is something wrong?" I question as she continues to search.

"O-oh.. Uhm well…"

"Yes…."

"It seems I forgot my textbook at home." She says a light flush creeping up her neck. "Then here," I slide up really close to her, "we can just share mine." I flash a smile and her face turns a deep red.

After studying for 45 minutes we decide to take a break. I offer a short film my buddy, Jasper, gave me. "Sure that sounds nice." Bella picks up the DVD and puts it in the player. The movie starts to play, a comedy I believe, I take this chance to lean in a little closer to her. After doing so I notice her stealing a glance at me she quickly looks back embarrassed. "Bella, don't be embarrassed, it's ok." I hold her hand. "I don't know why I'm about to say this but for some reason right now I think I might really li-"

"HELLO BELLA DEAR I AM HOME! BELLA ARE YOU HERE? I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT CUTE BO-" Bellas mother walks into the room and sees us, "Oh Bella there you are!" She gives bella a hug and then turns to me, "you are?"

"Emmet" I tell her.

"Ahh, hello Emmet! I hope Bella hasn't starved you let me-"

"No mom it's ok I made snacks and Emmet was just about to go anyways we just finished studying." Bella, still holding my hand, stands up and steers me to the front door. "Bye Emmet! See you at school tomorrow!" she calls and shuts the door.

Bella POV 2-

"Really mom?" I say and avoid her as I travel into the kitchen, "You come home NOW!" Of course my mom has impeccable timing. _Now I'll never know what Emmet was going to say!_ I think to myself as I grab a water bottle. "Well honey I don't see what the big deal is.." She stares at me confused.

"Never mind mom. I'm going upstairs!" _Now I see why dad left her. _

My phone goes off. 'Cause he's s good time Cowboy Casanova leanin up against the record machine! He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery He's the devil in disguise a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at nightttt he's the feelin that you don't wanna fight you betta run for your life!' _Oh Edward, _I grab the phone and put it to my ear. "Hello" I say into the phone. "Hey Bella," I hear Edward say. "Hiya Bella," a new voice says in the background, _Alice_. "Hi Alice and yes Edward?"

"We as in Alice, Jasper, and I are on the beach wanna join?"

"Or are you to busy giving it to Emmet!" _Jasper….._

"No I most certainly are not! I will be happy to join you guys."

"Good then see you soon?"

"Yep see you in 20! Bye everybody." I press end and toss my phone onto my bed. Now to change. I slip into a two piece and leave for the beach.

Edward POV 1-

"Wheres Bella? Its been 30 minutessss and you guys are so boring!" Alice complains, once again, from her spot in the sun. "I don't know Alice cant you be, like satisfied knowing she's coming! You're so annoying!" Jasper says rolling his eyes. "No I most certainly will not! I mean what if she got kidnapped!" Alice says her eyes beginning to widen, "or, or, killed!"

"Yes, Alice I'm sure Bella was killed." Jasper says standing up.

"Where do you think you're going!" Alice asks.

"I'm going to pee."

"Your thinking about your bladder while our friend is being raped!" Alice jumps up from her towel. "Goodbye…" Jasper turns and walks off.

"Can you believe that guy?" Alice turns to me.

"Alice…"

"What!"

"She's not been killed."

Alices mouth opens to say something but I say something first, "Or kidnapped, or raped, shes most likely in traffic I mean it's 4:30 on a sunday, in California. The beach is a big deal."

"Whatever you sayyyyy," Alice lays back down on her towel and closes her eyes. _I believe this conversation just ended._

Bella POV 3-

I pull up at the beach 20 minutes late thanks to some idiot who was too busy doing whatever that he didn't notice the light was GREEN. I put my cars top back on, then I slip out of my pink punch buggie. I run to our normal beach spot and spot Alice and Edward. "Hey guys!" I call out jogging over to them. Alice's gaze rolls over to me and her face brightens, "BELLA! I thought…. I thought…"

"You thought I was kidnapped, raped, then killed?"

"How'd you know!" She looks surprised

"Cause that's what you always think happened when I'm late."

"Bella there you are! Glad to see your beautiful face" Edward says with a wink. I roll my eyes at the comment. "I thought we agreed that every time you say something _alluring _or whatever you'd give me a dollar?" I stick out my hand, "Fork it over Mr. Player." He reaches into his bag and slaps 2 dollars angrily in my hand. "Why two?" Alice asks.

"I don't know," I say to her, "Why two Edward?"

"Cause I'm about to do something that would require another dollar." Then Edward stands up and smacks my butt, "Baby you look smocking in that bikini!"

"Fuck you." I say slapping him hard on his arm.

"You wish." He says smirking, "Anyone want something to eat. It's on Alice!"

"Duhh I'm starved! But I think my stomach answers that on its own!"

"I never offere-" Alice starts

"Let us go!" Edward says taking Alice's wallet and running with me close behind.

` I order a Hotdog with onions, mustard and ketchup. Alice orders a chocolate ice cream cone, Edward gets a beach burger. Alice pulls out her wallet and hands 18 dollars to the man at the counter. "Thanks for the food Alice!" I give her a little side hug. "You better!" She sneaks a smile. I take a bite of my hot dog and walk back down to the towels.

Jasper POV 1-

I see Bella, Edward, and Alice walking down from the boardwalk towards out towels. "Hey Bella!" I smile and pat down a towel next to me. "Come sit, lay, whatever."

"Hi Jasper, I was wondering where you were." Bella says to me.

"Come take this towel next to me," I catch Alice glaring at me, "Or we can share mine." I give Bella a wink.

"No thanks Jasper Imma go down into the water anyways."

Alice giggles at my attempt and failure to make her jealous/mad. "Alice wanna come with? The waves look fabulous today!" Bella says turning to Alice.

"They are kinda big…." Alice says obviously nervous, "Isn't it like dangeours…?"

"You're not scareddd are you?" Bella taunts.

"NO!" Alice turns towards the water and starts to run. "L et's go!"

"Okay!" Bella calls after her, "Jasper, Edward, come with?" She asks.

"Yeah!" I say. I put my hand out and Bella pulls me up.

"No thanks I see a babe that needs some loving." Edward says grinning and walking away.

"Wow the waves really are huge!" I look at the 10-15 foot waves in the distance. "Well, y'all wanna dive, ride, or surf em?" Alice asks, still looking slightly queasy. "I'll surf" I say grabbing my surfboard from the rack. "Imma ride n' drive" Bella says with confidence. "I'll surf too…" Alice grabs a rent-a-surfboard. We trot into the water out towards the waves. I paddle up to my first wave Alice at my side. I see Bella swimming towards it too. The wave is at its peak I stand up in unison with Alice and catch a glimpse of Bella diving under. I see her come back up on the other side as I surf the wave. I see her go under another and another. Oh no the waves are coming too fast now! It looks like Bella is running put of breath, "BELLA!" I call as I see a new wave forming without her knowing. "Look out!" I say but it's too late she got caught in the 20 footer and is now most likely in the spin cycle. Alice and I ditch our boards and run/swim to shore. About a minute later I see Bella pop up 30 feet away from shore she gasps for air then another wave takes her down again. She comes up on shore again about a minute later. Alice immediately bends down and checks her wrist.


	2. Chapter 2 Alice and jasper no more?

Bella POV 4-

"Do you think she'll be ok?" _Alice_ _sounds worried I wonder why?_

"It's ok Alice. She'll be ok!" _Who's Jasper talking about..?_

"How can you be sure."

"Just trust me."

"Ok…"

"Her pulse is back to a normal rate," a new voice informs them, "I suggest you take her back to her home and put a cold ice-pack on her head."

"Ok…." _Edward._

"Also if Bella feels any pain, give her these pills." The unknown voice says. _Why would I feel pain….._ I open my eyes and attempt to sit up from my spot on the sand. I let out a cry of pain as my body is overtaken with pain. "BELLA!" Alice cries worry in her voice. "Please lay back down young lady." The…. Doctor?... says putting a hand to my chest lightly pushing me back down. I close my eyes again to make the pain go away.

"Bella?" I see a face hovering above mine, "Are you awake now?" Finally my eyes focus and I see it is Edwards face. "Edward?" I surprise myself hearing the weakness in my voice. "Yes Bella?"

"What the …hell are ….you ….doing in my room…?" I let out a huge cough. _Ew I tasted salt water when I coughed…._

"I'm here to take care of you."

"Why?"

"You don't remember?"

I look at him with confusion. He sighs and begins to tell me about the beach incident.

"That happened?" I ask after he finishes.

"Yes and I even had to give you mouth to mouth." He winks at me.

"Ew gross!" I jump up ignoring the pain and spit and washed out my mouth in the sink in my bathroom. "Is kissing me really that gross to you?" He questions leaning in the doorway. I give him a sideways glance, rolling my eyes. He should know I mean seriously… "Ok…" Edward says standing up straight, something flickers across his face but it's gone before I can tell what it was. "I…. um it's time for me to go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Don't work yourself too hard." A grin starts to form on his face again. "Ya ya," I say shooing him out the door, "Bye." I close the door and only then do I let myself smile. _What a character he is…._

My phone goes off, 'I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf, while jacking off listening to Mozart. You bitch moan about LA wishing you were in the rain reading Hemmingway. You don't eat meat and drive electrical cars you're so indie rock it's almost and art. You need SPF 45 just to stay alive! You're so gay and you don't even like boys. No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even like boys.'_Oh Jasper…. Why? _I pick up the phone. "Hello..?"

"Hey OMG are you alright I thought you died OMG OMG OMG! I was so nervous for you!"

"Alice?"

"NO DIP SHERLOCK!"

"Ok just making sure… I would be really scared if it wasn't you."

Alice sighs on the other end, "Really, Belles are you OK?"

"Yes yes Alice I am fine."

"Good." She replies relief in her voice, "Now, did Edward keep you company?" I can almost hear her eyebrows raising.

"Yes-wait-no-I mean-," I sigh loudly and overly exaggerated.

"It's ok Bella I was just kidding."

"I know…"

"Well I gotta run Hun. TTYL?"

"Yeah. TTYL" She hangs up and I toss my phone onto my desk. I finally decide to get some rest and lay down and fall asleep.

Alice POV 1-

"Ding-dong!" I singsong as I hit the doorbell. Jasper slips his arm around my waist and I lean into him slightly. Ms. Swan opens the door and I glide into her house. "Does Bella know you were coming." She says shutting the door lightly and locking it. "Nope," I smile, finally letting go of Jasper.

"Well she's upstairs," Ms. Swan says as she steps into the kitchen, "I think she'll be awake by now."

"Thank you." Jasper says waving as we jog up the stairs.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I call towards her room.

"What…" I hear her mumble. I jump into her room, Jasper following.

"Hello my graceful swan," Jasper says extending one hand with flowers while doing a sarcastic bow, "how have you been?"

She lets out a quite giggle and takes the flowers from his hand. I throw myself down on her bed and lay my head on her stomach. "No really Ms. Bella how are you doing?" I look at her trying show my worry.

"Yes," She sits up and ruffles my short black hair, "I'm fine."

After 1 an hour and 30 minutes of board games and tv, I tell everyone I have to go and leave for home with Jasper. We hop into _Blue_, what we named his navy blue jeep. I lean over and peck his cheek. He turns to me surprised, "What was that for." I give him a small smile,

"Just cause."

"Well, I for one like _Just cause_." He smiles as I reach over and put on his Ipod. I put on our song, 'Don't stop believing'. The rest of the car ride to my house we make small talk.

I jump out making my way to my door. I stop midstep and turn back to the car, "Jasper," I start before I can change my mind, "want to come in?"

His eyes get wide, but just for a second, "Uhm uh ya ya sure." He fumbles with the….everything… and finally gets out coming towards me. I bring him inside and I grab a whiskey bottle. While he sits and waits in the living room I pour it into two glasses adding a little punch. I slide into the room and hand him a glass. "What's this?" He asks staring at the glass. "Oh it's just some punch…and…..whiskey."

His eyebrows do that dancing wiggle thing that I find so cute, "Why the whiskey?"

"Uh just ya know…"

"Are you, Miss Alice, _tryin' to get it onnnn_?" He winks. My silence was taken as a yes and he leans over pecking my cheek, "Well then lets party." We gulp down both of our cups within 2 minutes. He checks his cup for any stray drops then tosses it onto the ground. By the time the cup lands he's already on top of me one hand in my hair the other pulling at the back of my bra. When I finally unhooks I pull free and take it off. He stares slightly wide eyed but gains his composure quickly. He takes his shirt off and not top long later we do it.

Jasper POV 2-

Somehow we ended up in Alice's bedroom. I pull myself out from under the sheets and stumble over to her bathroom flicking on the light. I stare in the mirror for a while recounting last night then I close the door and hop in the shower.

I get out of the shower to find Alice standing there arms crossed with an annoyed, maybe angry, look on her face. "Put some damn clothes on and get the fuck out of my house." My jaw drops at the angriness in her voice. "I'm serious get the fuck OUT!"

"Wait," I pull on some pants and boxers and follow her into her room, "babe why are you so mad?" She spins around on her heels, oops I think I said something I shouldn't of, "Why am I mad," she says her voice slowly rising, "Why am I MAD?" I stumble backwards surprised. "IM FUCKING MAD AS HELL BECAUSE OF YOU! DON'T BE A LITTLE BITCH AND HIDE BEHIND YOUR MOMMAS SKIRT PRETENDING YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! CAUSE I KNOW DAMN WELL THAT YOU DO! SO GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!" It's then that she pushes me with full force out the door, shutting it tightly behind her. I get in my car start up the engine, back out of the driveway, and gun it.

Bella POV 5-

"Omg!" I pull him into my house, "What happened?" I grab some of my dads clothes for him to change into. "You're soaking!"

"I-I got kicked out of Alice's house and-and my car broke down in the middle of the road abou-about a mile from here." Jasper shivers and I usher him into the bathroom. "Change. Now." I wait outside the door and I hear him fumbling with clothes. After a minute he comes out, "Thanks," He breathes. I sit him down on the couch turn on a movie and get some water, happy that its Labor Day weekend, or else I'd be fucked staying home from school like this. He tells me the whole story and then before I know it my face is in his hand, I almost pull back surprised. "Belles," He looks at me eyes serious, "You are so beautiful." And just like that we're kissing, well….making out. The door opens and before we have time to pull away, "bitch," just like that under her breath one simple word I'd never think to hear from Alice's mouth directed at me, _Bitch._


	3. Chapter 3 Aim is magical XD

Alice POV-

I shut my eyes, as if it will remove the scene. "ALICE!" Bella calls like I'm a mile away. "Alice, I-I can-I can explain!"

I finally turn to face her, "What. The. Fuck. Is. There. To. Explain?" I glare and raise my voice to maximum level, "BECAUSE BITCH, I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW!"

"Ok I swe-" I stop her because I'm too angry to let her finish,

"I FUCKING COME IN TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT MY FIGHT WITH MY _TRUE LOVE_ MY BOYFRIEND AND FIND YOU SUCKING OFF HIS FACE?" I spin and then march over and jab a finger into her chest, "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! HOW LONG HAS THIS FUCKING THING BEEN GOING ON?" I stop over to Jasper sitting quietly in the corner of the couch, "AND BASTARD I FELT SORRY FOR BEING A BITCH THIS MORNING BUT NOW I TAKE IT BACK, I BET YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING BELLA THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME!" I take my head into my hand, "Has it just been her?" I ask disappointment in my voice then I realize this is a time to be angry, "ANYONE ELSE? HOW MANY LITTLE BITCHES HAVE YOU FUCKED? _BABE?_" I storm off towards the door. "Have fun." I say sarcastically. "And Jasper, don't call me again. Ever." I leave before they can see the tears forming in my eyes.

I cry the whole way home.

Bella POV-

I stare surprised at the door. "I am so sorry Jasper!" I say running through what just happened in my head. "No it's ok. It's-it's my fault." He reaches out his hand as if to take mine in it but then drops It back in his lap, "I just ruined your friendship with Alice." Jasper stands up and goes towards the door, "I'm sorry Bella, I think I need to go."

"Wai-" I start to call but the door shuts before I can finish.

I go upstairs take a nap and then turn on AIM.

_**[BELLive998 Logs On]**_

_**[Alice1234 Online]**_

_**[JazzperXD Online]**_

_**[Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped Online]**_

_**{You Request A Private Chat With Alice1234}**_

_**{Alice1234 accepts}**_

**Private chat with Alice1234**

_**Alice1234: Wht do u want?**_

_**BELLieve998: Im srry ok! It wasnt wht it looked like!**_

_**Alice1234: Then wdf was it**_

_**BELLieve998: Jasper cme over and told me what happened and was like wonderin y u were mad then idk he leaned over and kissed me. I was like wdf and was about to pull away and then u cme in.**_

_**Alice1234: -_-**_

_**You think I believe that shit?**_

_**BELLieve998: I swear its tru!**_

_**Aliec1234: Wht ever. Ur just lieing**_

_**BELLieve998: Uhm ok no more little nice shit. If u dont believe me then we were nvr friends.**_

_**Alice1234: Its not like tht**_

_**BELLieve998: Then its?**_

_**Alice1234: Belles… I'll believe u this time BUT JUST THIS TIME IF I FIND U LICKING UP MY BFS FACE AGAIN ITS UR ASS!**_

_**BELLieve998: XD deal.**_

_**{You Request A Chat Session With Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped}**_

_**{Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped Accepts}**_

**Friend Chat With Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped**

_**Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped: Hey.**_

_**BELLieve998: Hai! I had a lot of fun yesterday.**_

_**Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped: Me too :P**_

_**BELLieve998: :) **_

_**Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped: Wanna hang out again sometime?**_

_**BELLieve998: Ya!**_

_**BELLieve998: I mean um let me check my calender.**_

_**Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped: LOL ok tell me when you want to then ;)**_

_**[Alice1234 joins friend chat]**_

_**Alice1234: What are you two lovebirds talking about?**_

_**BELLieve998: ALICE!**_

_**Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped: lol Hi Alice**_

_**Alice1234 :Hellooo Emmett :D**_

_**BELLieve998: So Emmett I just checked my calender….**_

_**Alice1234:OHHHHHHH U 2 planin a date? ;D**_

_**BELLieve998: It's none of your bussineiss aliceeeeeeeee U can get outta here :P xD**_

_**Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped: So when R U free Bella?**_

_**BELLieve998: Thursday afternoon :)**_

_**Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped: Perfect we can work out the details at school tomorrow. I gtg l8r girls **_

_**Alice1234: Bye Emmett :)**_

_**BELLieve998: by Emmett**_

_**{Emmett-Cant-B-Stopped Logs off}**_

_**BELLieve998: Ahh I think Im gonna go 2**_

_**Alice1234: AWWWWWW ok**_

_**BELLieve998: lol ttyl :) **_

_**Alice1234: Picking me up 2morrow?**_

_**BELLieve998: like always 3 bye**_

_**{BELLieve998 Logs out}**_

Well now everythings fixed. I think as I put my laptop on my couch and plug it in. "BELLA SWAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" My mom yells up the stairs her voice caring loudly into my room.

"I'm about to take a shower why?" I call back, more quietly hoping to tell her she doesn't need to_ scream_.

"I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH DINNER!" She yells back clearly not getting it.

"Ok!" I answer coming down the stairs I walk into the kitchen and plop down into a chair.

"Hunny can you grab that wood spoon over there?" She points to a container holding a bunch of spoons, forks and cooking whisks ect.

"Sure." I grab it and hand it to her, "Whatcha cooking?" I ask peering over her shoulder

"Thanks and it's pasta with red sauce and garlic bread."

"Yum, my favorite," I say licking my lips for dramatic effect.

I take out the silverware and set the table while my mom continues to cook. She comes out soon after I finish and we sit down to eat.

Alice POV-

_**[Alice1234 Logs on]**_

_**[JazzperXD online]**_

_Ew only Jasper is online. Well I guess that means I shoul-_

**JazzperXD Is Requesting A Private Chat. Accept? Decline?**

My mouse hovers over Decline, _Should I…. This could fix everything! Or…ruin it. _I click Accept before I can change my mind.

_**JazzperXD: I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!**_

_**Alice1234: Well tell me then -_-**_

_**JazzperXD: Well **_

_**Alice1234: Well? Im waiting**_

_**JazzperXD: Well I told her everything and I was mad at u…well I was confused….. I didnt no y u were mad at me! U never told me and I took advantage of the situation and didnt know what to do…. I was idk….. I am so so so so so so so sorry. I really love u Alice.**_

_**{Alice1234 has gone onto AFK}**_

_**JazzperXD: Alice?**_

I sit staring at the screne in shock. He said he loves me. Not _Luv_ like usally _Luv _means nothing _Love_ means more than something.

_**{Alice1234 Is Back}**_

_**Alice1234: Ok.**_

_**JazzperXD: Ok?**_

_**Alice1234: I 4give U**_

_**JazzperXD: U do?**_

_**Alice1234: Yes**_

_**JazzperXD: I promise no no I swear I will never make a stupid mistake like that again EVER**_

_**Alice1234: It's Ok just don't do either again.**_

_**JazzperXD: Either?**_

_**Alice1234: Say love or cheat.**_

_**JazzperXD: Ok I luvv u.**_

_**Alice1234: :) Ditto 3**_

_**[Alice1234 Logs off]**_

.

**Hey Everyone This is xXqtbookwormXx or if u've read my page, Ritsuki :P. I need Like 3 reveiws to continue writing. 3 I like the idea of the AIM don't chu? :) Well 3 reveiws on any chapter to continue. In the next chapter you may just meet the "New hottie" Jacob ^_^. Can you wait? I cant! Thanks everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4 Rosalie is back!

**Lmao, ok well I couldn't wait to see what came to my mind and I just **_**needed**_** to write more! I went against myself -_-….and it is not the first time….. LOL well ok here it is!**

**Emmett: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Ritsuki (me): ? What…?**

**Emmett: -_-**

**Ritsuki: OHHHH YEAAA I don't own Twilight or any of its characters…**

**Emmett: Thank you.**

Bella POV:

I pull up outside of Alice's house and yell, "Beep Beep!" out the window. I do this because one day I honk the horn and Alice's mom yelled at me. Since then I haven't been allowed to honk my horn in front of her house so I 'beep' as my alternative. Alice comes running, well what running she can do in her 3.5" stilettos. Her boobs do a little bounce in her tube top and she hops down the stairs and into the car. "Uh is that outfit even legal?" I ask looking her up and down. She runs her hands down her almost naked legs as if she's cold although she obviously isn't I mean it's May 28th in California, its 81 degrees outside.

"Yes! I'm just dressing….normal….."

"Yea normal for a hooker," I mumble under my breath and she glares at me, but in a you're my bitch friend so I love you way. She cranks up the music and we drive to school with the top down. I pull into the senior lane stealing the last spot before Tiffany bitchanny could. Tiffany is a designer wearing boyfriend stealing Paris Hilton wannabe who everybody hates. She drives a Mercedes Benz, only wears designer shit, and everybody hates her except some guys and her other wannabe friends. I giggle and hop out after rolling up the top.

"Surprise!" Someone says jumping onto my back. I shake them off and turn around,

"Rosie!" I yell wrapping my arms around her, "I missed youuuu."

"Hey I've only been gone for like a month!" She says backing away from my grasp.

"Well did you bring us anything special from Paris?" I ask poking her annoyingly.

"Yesss I did." She flashes me a blindingly white smile her curly blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders. I puts her perfectly manicured hand into her metallic clutch and pulls out a tiffany and co colored box.

"This was made in Paris by some jeweler, it's not from Tiffany and co I just used this box to hold it in." She holds out her hand with the box in it. I pick it up carefully and open it.

"It's…..It's…. Oh my gawd…." I stare awestruck at the beautiful necklace starring back at me. It's a humming bird charm made out of gold with rubies for eyes and a diamond flower on a gold chain. "I-I love it!" I scream wrapping my arms around her once again. I put it on and scream again out of happiness. I grab her hand and pull her off to show our friends.

Rosalies POV-

I sit staring at the clock willing the bell to ring early. "Rosalie?" I think I hear someone say. "Rosalie." I roll my eyes it's in my head.

"ROSALIE." I snap my head into the direction of Ms. Darcy. "Oh sorry." I apologize, "What was the question?"

"It's on the board…." She tells me, I can practically hear her roll her eyes. I advert my eyes to the board, 'Who was the first president of the united states?' it says.

"Uhm…" I rack my brain for the answer, "Abe Lincon?" Ms. Darcy sighs loudly. "Wait! Sorry I forgot it's John Apple!"

"No," she sighs again, "it's John _Adam_." She continues on with the lecture as the clock ticks away.

"Brrrr-rring." The bell rings loud and clear. I jump out of my seat and almost run to the door and down the hallway to my locker. I spin in my combo, _01-02-12_, somehow I always manage to get an easy combo. I stuff my books into my lock and grab my clutch. "Boo! Guess who!" Someone says covering my eyes.

"Helloo Alice," I say turning around smiling.

"Well Belles already bragged to me about her present where's mine?" She asks playfully. I reach into my purple tote and pull out a long slender bottle. I hand it to her, "Here you go my drunkish Alice."I got her red wine as a joke. Once we were at a dinner party we crashed, with Bella, and she drank red wine for the first time, she loved it! But she ended up drink like 8 glasses and completely losing it. She made out with some senator in front of his wife. Bella and I still make fun of her for it! She snatches it up from me and gasps,

"Oh em gee! This is sooo awesome! Really nice red wine Thanks! But….."

"I know I know I was just kidding with you!" I reach into my bag again laughing and pull out a tiny bag. "Here," I stick it in her hand. She glances in, it's filled with a bunch of makeup, designer makeup. She hugs me tightly, "Now that, Miss Rosie, is more like it!" We walk arm in arm to Bella's locker where Edward, Emmett, her, and Jasper are waiting. "Jasperrrrrr," Alice says wiggling her hips.

"Aliceee," he coos enveloping her in a hug.

"PDA in the house, I repeat PDA in the house!" Bella says jokingly.

"We need reinforcements!"I say though small fits of laughter.

"Rosalie," Edward says making his way to me, "is that you I see?"

"Nooooo, it's Elmo," I say sarcastically, "duh it's me!"

"I knew it! I could never mistake that sexy body," He looks me up and down stopping briefly at my DD-cup cleavage. I punch his arm, not to hard though. "Sooo Rosie, baby," I glare at him when he says baby, "would you like to go to a movie tonight? Hmmmm?"I roll my eyes and turn away walking to the cafeteria. I realize I'm the only one walking and snap my head back in their direction,

"Are you guys coming?" I ask suddenly annoyed. Their eyes grow wide in surprise at my anger. They all run to catch up and I stride off to the cafeteria.

I enter the cafeteria and walk into the lunch line. Alice comes up behind me in the line and grabs an apple, green her favorite. "So Rose what'd you do in France?" She asks.

"Shopped, went site seeing and like stuff…" I say putting a water bottle on my tray.

"Meet anyone, a guy maybe?" She looks at me. A huge grin spreads across her face at my silence, "oh em gee! YOU DID MEET A GUY! Give me all the details!" Her eyes get serious, "Like now."

"Okay okay, you caught me." I put my hands up in surrender, "I met a guy."

"Reallyyyy!"

"Yes."

"Let's talk about it at the lunch table," She says as I punch in my lunch number. I wait for her while she does the same. We walk out to the courtyard to our usual circle table and I sit down in my seat. We have assigned seats, well not officially but same seats every day. The order starting with me it's, me, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Bella. I pick the orange off my plate and start to peal it.

"ROSALIE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Alice practically screams at everyone.

Edward drops the fry he was about to eat and turns dramatically to me, "You've been cheating on me?"

"Ok he's not my boyfriend, nor are you Edward…" I stare at him with a face that says what the fuck are you talking about. His jaw drops,

"Are, are you breaking up with me?"

"Edward I was never dating you!" I let out a large sigh.

"W-well!" He turns his head away from me. I flip around and look at Alice,

"Alice you know he's _NOT_ my boyfriend." I say trying to sound angry although I wish he was my boyfriend.

"Sureeee," She drawls taking a huge bite of a banana she stole from Bella. Bella only packs her lunch cause 'The school lunch is a disgrace to food! It is disgusting and messed up!'

"It's true," I announce, "I am 100,000,000% single!" I scoop up some of my cafeteria pasta shoving it into my mouth. A finger taps my shoulder and I turn around chewing my angel-hair spaghetti. I look up and come face to face with a god. He has tanned skin, short brown hair, a firm stomach, and rippling muscles. I quickly flip back around silently spiting the excess pasta into a napkin and reapplying my pink lip gloss. I turn around yet again flashing my bright white smile at him. "Yes?" I ask tossing my golden blonde hair over one shoulder. "I just happened to hear you say you were, 100,000,000% single. Correct me if I'm wrong." He flashes back a smile just as blinding.

"You are correct," I cross my bare legs and put a hand on my knee.

"Hi Emmett," Bella pipes up from her seat next to me. I ignore her comment and stick out my petit hand,

"I'm Rosalie," I bat my eyelashes for effect, "You're Emmett?" He nods.

"Well," he begins staring straight into my eyes, "would you, like to go to a movie sometime?"

"Hmmm," I pretend to think, "Is Friday night ok?" He grins,

"Sure, that's good with me."

"Well," I reach into my clutch and fish out a pen and slip of paper, "here's my number," I jot down my number and hold out the paper, "give me a call sometime this week. Or AIM me, Facebook me, text me, whatever's good for you." He takes the slip from me a sticks it in his backpack that's slung over his shoulder. I smile widely as he walks away.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! IMMA STOP WRITING WITH NO REVIEWS!**


End file.
